Close Encounters Of A Dark Kind
by kickinthebase
Summary: A Megaman one-shot rape that will leave you wanting more. Bass has no idea what happened...and he has no idea what he's in for when he begins to realize what the future holds...


"Get up, faggot!" Bass felt the heel in his ribs; pain shooting up his torso and finding it's way into the tips of his fingers. "W-who?" He tried to sit up; tried to focus, remember where he had happened here last night?  
"Megaman!" Bass tried to sit up."Where-?"  
"I wouldn't be too worried about that. Megaman's a big boy. He can take care of himself." A dark figure stood over a crumpled and unmoving body. "You on the other hand..." Bass strained to place the familiar voice, struggling to focus. He turned his head to the figure and what he loomed above. "N-no. Is that-?" The stranger smirked. "Yes, my shiny new play thing. And won't it be fun!" He turned to Bass. "The best part? You'll be watching. From the safety of a little place of mine in the dark net, of course." Bass froze. "It's only for safety reasons. It's not like I find you despicable."  
"Who are you?" The net navi could barely get the words out of his mouth."I am a god, leader of the dark net. I am an all-powerful being. I am-I am horny." The black-suited navi stared harder in the direction of the voice. This had to be-  
"Dark Megaman!" The darkloid smiled. "No need to worry over me. I'll soon have my...problem fixed. With the help of your friend." He looked down, smug eyes delighting in the sight of his defenseless and sickeningly pure counterpart lying underneath him. "W-what do you mean? What are you going to do to Megaman?"  
"You're asking the wrong question. The real question is, what am I _not _going to do to him?"  
"Don't touch-"  
Dark Megaman covered the few feet between him and the navi within seconds.

It was dark when Megaman came to. "Where's Bass?" He pulled against his restraints, desperate to get loose. "He's a bit-tied up right now." Bass stood, slumped and bound to the trunk of an oak. A stream of dried blood ran from his cheek down to his chin. "Bass!" Megaman turned to his dark twin. "You're disgusting!" "Am I?" He feigned surprise, stepping to Bass. "Apparently that joke was in bad taste. What do you think?" Bass's eyes were fixed on his navi friend. "No..." "See?" Dark Megaman flashed a set of teeth in an attempt at a genuine smile. "Bass doesn't seem to think so."  
"You leave Bass out of this!"  
"Oh." The dark-haired navi spilled out his words with knowing assurance. "I won't be in Bass. I'm only after you. Unless-" He put his hand under the black navi's chin and forced his head up to look at Megaman.  
"Don't touch him!" Dark Megaman dropped his chin and brought his haughty present self to Megaman's side, leaning in close. "Do you wanna know a secret?" "I wanna know why we're here!" Bass slammed back into the tree. "Why here?" Dark Megaman shrugged, keeping his stance on the side of the other navi. "I couldn't wait to-what can I say?-get inside this beautiful net navi body." A deep shade of red brightened Megaman's cheeks. "You're despicable!" The dark navi dropped his voice and brought himself closer yet; his lips brushing against the Megaman navi's skin. "I've been called worse." His fingers trailed down his new toy's chest. "Down, down, down," he narrated the journey until his hand reached between his play thing's legs. Megaman struggled against the snare holding him to the ground, wincing. There was no way to tell which he winced at most: the pain of the snare, the pain of humiliation? No, he knew the truth-he winced for Bass. He wished more than anything that-  
"Megaman..." Dark breathed into his ear. Passion spread through his body, ripping off Megaman's one-suit. Bass looked away, tears forming in his eyes. There was nothing he could do this time...

Dark Megaman's eyes stayed fixed on the navi's naked body as he took haste in stripping himself of his own similar suit. He stood over Megaman as he had done before, removing his helmet and boots. "Poor, poor Megaman." He spoke to Bass without turning his eyes away. "He just looks so helpless. And it's too bad he doesn't have a more-helpful companion."  
"I-I don't..." "Leave him alone...Bastard!" Megaman fought back tears of his own as Bass's ran freely down his cheeks. "Nobody makes Bass cry!" The dark navi sat, pressing teasingly tight to the bare skin underneath him. "It looks like I just did. What are you going to do about it?" He laughed. "Spank me?" Megaman had other plans in mind. The warm spit hit Dark's right eye dead on, dripping down his nose. He stretched out his tongue, reaching to lick off the liquid as it neared his lips. "You're a naughty navi, Megaman." He stared down at his toy's limp member. "We can't have that, can we?" Dark Megaman ran his hands across his navi's crotch, increasing speed. Megaman had read enough of yaoi rape to know that there was no sense in resisting. He lied back and let the darkloid have his body. He knew that his heart would always be with Bass...no matter who was in him.  
"My, my, Megaman." He stopped to see his progress. "I do believe we're getting somewhere. Such a shame it couldn't be bigger." He smiled and cocked his head. What could he say? He was proud of the little hard-on. Megaman closed his eyes as the navi slid down, eye-level with his cock. He licked his lips, putting his hands on Mega's chest for support. He sucked hungrily, guiding his tongue around the pole like a pro. His hands explored the navi's small chest, pinching and scratching until he moved them under his back; lifting him to a comfortable angle. Megaman's free arms reached to push Dark's head down further, bobbing up and down...Up and down...Up...Down.  
"Dark Megaman..." His voice was barely audible, safe from Bass' ears, as he clawed the ground. The dark-loid picked his head up, smiling with pride at the sweat forming on Megaman's skin. "Ready to come already? I mean, the fun has just begun." The second he released the snares from Mega's feet, he had flipped him over, holding him down with his hands on his back. "Are you ready to see what I can really do?" But Megaman would never be ready. His mind stayed on Bass.  
It felt as if he was being ripped open. Dark Megaman pushed into him, his hands busy with the net navi's hardening dick. "I'm going deeper." The small warning was not enough to prepare Megaman for the worst pain he had ever felt. It reminded him of his first time with Bass...

//The blue net navi lit the last candle as Bass entered, naked, into the room\\  
Dark Megaman shoved himself deeper into the navi...

//The two sprawled on the bed, planting kisses on every inch of skin\\  
In...and out. In...and out...

//Bass entered Megaman for the first time, pain sending a strange kind of euphoria throughout his body\\  
His hands both worked, his body moving faster...

//Their bodies moved in unison\\  
Their bodies moved in unison...

//They lifted in a blinding climax...Simultaneous, spectacular.

//"I love you...Megaman." "Bass..."  
"Bass!" Dark Megaman had lost Mega so fast. He made no move to stop Megaman and Bass in their decent, running-together, as they always would be. It was inevitable that two Net Saviors should end up like they did. The darkloid knew his place. Inevitable and heartbreaking. He would always love Megaman. There was nothing he could do this time...


End file.
